Star Crossed and Daisy Scattered
by Scrawled In Biro
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy; star-crossed lovers meeting at night under the cover of darkness and disillusionment charms. This leads them to make an astonishing and beautiful discovery that gives the phrase, "star-crossed" a whole new meaning. A 900-ish word drabble/one-shot about what happens when you use disillusionment charms outside. Slash. Smut. Fluff. Magic :)


**AN:**

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope it came out ok! It's an idea I've had for ages and ages and so I present to you a reasonably smutty drabble/one shot with more fluff than I thought I could manage ;) A massive thank you to the wonderful for helping me out with this. Definitely go and check out her work. She's incredible! Anyway, without further ado:**

The night was thick and luxuriously warm. The whispering, chirruping sounds of nighttime and the rustling of the trees in the forbidden forest somehow only added to the serene calm enveloping the still, sleepy castle. Tiny ripples skittered across the surface of the lake and the gentle lapping sound was in perfect time with the slow, heavy breathing of the two figures that lay, side by side, on the daisy-jewelled grass by the water.

They were breaking the rules by being outside at night, but they weren't worried. The disillusionment charms they had performed earlier had worked perfectly and their distinctive features, so like their fathers', had faded into grass as green as Albus Potter's eyes and daisies as white as Scorpius Malfoy's hair. Calm and sleepy, hands entwined, both drowsy in the balmy night; they were damp with sweat and Albus was beginning to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Scorp?"

Scorpius hummed in response.

"Do you fancy a quick dip?"

Propping himself up on his grass green elbows, Scorpius smiled wickedly.

Leaning over to land a surprisingly soft kiss on his boyfriend's jaw, he arched an eyebrow and replied "Always."

Albus grinned and stood up slowly, his body heavy with sleep and warmth. Turning around to help Scorpius up, the boy on the ground gasped.

Albus was grass and daisies up to his knees and the faint pattern of an oak tree was woven across the left side of his body, but his face and torso and shining eyes were indigo and shimmering with an infinite number of gleaming, silver stars.

Scrambling to his feet, Scorpius caught Albus tightly in his arms, one hand ghosting tenderly across his lover's face. Albus's eyes widened in shock and awe, amazement written plainly on his face as Scorpius's face too shifted to resemble the sky behind him.

Albus stretched a few, tentative fingers to caress his cariad's star-scattered skin and, marvelling at the way that though he had the texture of clouds, of stars, there was solid heat, just below the surface. Holding tight to Scorpius, Al showered him with feather-light kisses that made the blonde boy shiver. Breathing softly at his boyfriend's ear, Albus chuckled as he murmured, "I've never seen 'star-crossed lovers' taken quite so literally before..."

Their bodies were half human and half warm, night air and the faintest of touches sent their overheated, barely there bodies into spirals of pleasure.

In a matter of minutes their clothes lay scattered on the ground and Scorpius was gently leading Al to the water's edge.

Their firmly clasped hands sent electricity coursing through their veins. Slipping into the gloriously warm lake, more wonder blossomed between them.

Two teenage boys, born enemies and now in love, part flesh, part sky, and part moon-drenched water, gasped and moaned as the new textures and new beauty of their lithe young bodies were pushed to the limits by ghostly fingers and burning kisses. Their hypersensitive skin and the hot, hard bodies beneath the altered surface yearned for more exquisite warmth and purred deliciously when it was granted.

Desperately trying to draw the other closer, an almost impossible task by now, they both understood why people call it making love. This was mad, insane, beautiful, liberating, romantic and so unbelievably hot all at the same time and their hearts were swelling with more love for each other than either boy knew he possessed.

When they were oh so very close to the edge they collapsed back onto the grass; Al kissing all his cariad's daisies and Scorp still tracing constellations on his lover's skin. The droplets of lake water melted Al's stars but he was moving inside the blonde in a way that made Scorpius melt a little too.

His weight was warm and wonderful and Scorpius was writhing. His hands curled into indigo hair that was feathery beneath his scrabbling fingers. As they rose higher and higher, their hearts hammered and their gossamer breaths were punctuated with sharp gasps and deep, languid moans that were accompanied by an undoubtedly sinful, toe-curling pleasure.

Scorpius dragged his nails from the base of a deep blue spine and pulled hard on the hairs on the back of his lover's neck, extracting a wanton groan from Albus before bringing his hands to cradle Al's face as they crashed their lips together. The pleasure made the stars around the blonde boy ripple. He bucked his hips involuntarily and a whimper escaped him. Clawing the night sky closer, the daisies beneath Albus shuddered and growled as he hit a spot deep inside his lover that bound them infinitely tighter together and then they were unravelling. Falling, spiralling downwards with only their words for wings, they crashed to earth; breathless, shaking and absolutely exhausted, ears ringing with words of love.

And so the stars and the sky held the flowery earth and they slumbered gently in each other's arms.

And when the birds stirred and started to sing and dawn crept over the mountains, Albus woke up red and gold with the sunrise and, not wanting to wake his love, he rolled over. His colours bled to green and, with Albus nestled into Scorpius's side, they slept on.

** What did you guys think?! Reviews would be SO welcome :)**

**Scribbled in Biro x**


End file.
